


Crave You

by SurreptitiousService



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Always, F/F, Fem!Reddie, I'm not against it, They Finally Kiss, i guess this is what i'm doing now, i need more fem!reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23653291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurreptitiousService/pseuds/SurreptitiousService
Summary: They moved in together a couple months ago, and Richie's been good. No problems, until...now.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	Crave You

_Maybe moving in together was a bad idea._ Was Richie’s first thought when she walked into the living room after her classes and saw the bathroom door open. The smell of wet lavender was wafting through the apartment when she first opened the front door, but she did not expect this. Eddie is sitting in the bath with candles all around her, hair tied up, head leaning back with her eyes closed, humming to the tune of the soft music coming through the speaker they keep in there.

Richie knows she should call out to her, let her know that her last class was cancelled so she got to come home early, but she couldn’t tear her eyes from Eddie’s blissed out expression. Eddie had been dealing with her classes all week, it seemed like every day she came home looking more exhausted than the day before and Richie desperately hoped that it would end soon. She hated seeing Eddie feeling so strung out with nothing to do about it.

Richie was super glad that she finally had a chance to relax, but it didn’t seem like a very Eddie thing to do, bathe with the door open. Maybe she does this whenever Richie isn’t home… _Nope not going there, brain._ She thought at herself and shook her head like a dog. 

She’s been trying so hard not to have these thoughts anymore, it’s been a few months since they moved in together and Richie promised herself that this wouldn’t change anything. They were best friends and nothing would change that. Since she finally came out to Eddie and the gang 6 months ago, she’s been contending with the feelings she has for Eddie and is actively losing.

Eddie looks good at any moment to Richie, but when she first comes out of her room and looks so sleep ruffled, Richie wants to wrap her in her arms and whisk her back to bed. Coming home exhausted and grumpy makes her want to lay Eddie down on the couch and give her a massage until there are no knots in her. This though. This is an Eddie so rare it makes Richie’s skin itch. Seeing her so happy and relaxed just brings so many scenarios to her mind and she just wants to be the one putting that look on Eddie’s face. 

Richie shakes herself again, then turns around and opens the door again to shut it louder and calls out, “Hey Eds, you home?! My last class got canceled today, so I’m home early!” Pretending to look for her smokes in her bag, she kept her back turned to the bathroom so Eddie would have some privacy.

Richie heard water moving as she assumed Eddie shot out of the bath, then the door creaked as it swung closed, “Richie?! Yeah, I’m taking a bath! I didn’t think you’d be home for another hour, I’ll be out in a minute!” Eddie sounded out of breath and her tone was a higher pitch than usual. 

Richie smirked down at her bag, pulling her cigarettes out and a lighter, “Your good, babe, I’m just gonna smoke on the balcony until you're done!” Just because she doesn’t want to freak Eddie out by staring at her, doesn’t mean she doesn’t like that she still gets to fluster her by letting her know she could’ve gotten an eye full.

Turning around Richie sees that Eddie’s closed the door, but she can hear her starting to drain the tub and rustle around - probably looking for a towel. Smiling to herself, Richie walks over to the balcony door and walks into the fall air. 

Lighting up and taking a deep inhale of smoke into her lung, Richie lets out all her tension with it into the air. The sun was almost completely set and the moon was getting brighter by the second. Richie liked to take time to stare out at the sunset when she got a chance, and nothing was better than a cool night and a cigarette to watch it finally dip behind the horizon and for the night to fully take over. 

Richie hadn’t even finished half her smoke before the door slid open again and Eddie peaked her head out, wet hair swinging around her shoulders. “Hey Rich, did you want some tea, I’m thinking about putting some water on for it?” She smiled up at her and Richie swore her face was redder than just a bath would make it, but there was no reason she should be blushing. 

“Yeah, Eds, I’d like that.” Richie smiled softly at her and watched as she closed the door and turned to walk into their kitchen in just a towel. Richie couldn’t tear her eyes away, knowing Eddie had nothing on under there was messing with her more than it usually does, and usually Eddie takes her clothes with her so she doesn’t have to walk around like that. _It’s been a long day, no reason to think anything of that._

Richie felt heat on her fingers and it quickly turned to burning while she stared after Eddie, those curves should be illegal, and quickly realized her cigarette had burned down while she was still staring into space and quickly flung it away and pulled her finger into her mouth. _Well, fuck, what a waste of a smoke._ Richie thought as she turned to go back inside, hoping that Eddie decided to put on clothes for the sake of her own sanity.

Richie quickly found that not to be the case, in fact, Eddie did change, just into a robe that looked so soft and so loosely tied Richie had a hard time not going over to her and putting her hands all over her. She must have heard Richie come in though, she turned around and started ranting about a class she had to do a project for and all of the idiots she was paired with as soon as Richie sat on the couch. 

“ -and Marcus is such an asshole! I don’t know what the fuck she sees in him, he’s dumber than a brick and flirts with me all the time in front of her! I mean, what the fuck, dude? Your girl is right there and your gonna ask if we could ‘work on this together, maybe alone?’” Eddie is gesticulating wildly as the kettle on the stove starts making noise. She almost knocks over the whole thing in her eagerness to cut the whistling off, but manages not to hurt herself as she carefully pours water into two cups Richie hadn’t even noticed till now. 

“Why don’t you tell him to fuck off, babe? You never have a problem telling me that.” Richie smirks over at her, quickly turning back to flip on the television. She doesn’t want to be caught staring at Eddie, but she always loses track of time when she’s looking at her.

Eddie is suspiciously quiet while she finishes up their tea, hers with some lemon and Richie’s with too much cream and sugar, and walks over to the couch. She hands Richie her tea and sets hers on the coffee table they found on the side of the road and carried back, “Well, I don’t exactly...hate it.” She picks her cup up and brings it to her mouth to gently blow on after she pulls her legs up and settles into the couch.

Looking over at her, Richie can for sure tell the blush on Eddie’s cheeks. She couldn’t believe it, she had seen this happen occasionally, but Eddie hasn’t shown interest in anyone in a while. At least since they moved in together, so this threw Richie for a loop. Trying to school her features into a smile, she chuckles and says, “Well, look at you Eds, guess you do see what she sees, huh?” 

Blushing harder and looking up to glare at Richie, Eddie snaps, “Well shit Richie, I can’t help it that he’s hot! People that look like him usually don’t notice me, so it feels kinda nice to get the attention.” Looking down again, she takes a sip of her tea and goes back to staring into the tea instead of looking at Richie’s face.

Richie was shocked, there was no way she actually meant that, right? “Eds, what the fuck are you talking about? Whenever we go out together, you know how many guys I catch staring at you? With that face and your body, you’re fucking killer!” Richie knows she should stop, but Eddie still isn’t looking at her, _it’s like she doesn’t get it!_ “You know how many people have come up to me and asked for your number? A ridiculous amount, I don’t even want to think about most of those guys, they didn’t deserve you.” _Oh no, Rich, you gotta stop now._ “Those legs could kill a man! Hell, dude, you could crush me with those thighs and I would thank you!”

Eddie is red as a tomato, “Shut the fuck up, you don’t mean any of that.” She’s glaring at Richie, but she looks so cute Richie just reaches across the space between them and brushes her hand through her still damp hair.

Eddie pushes her head into her hand, and Richie starts to stroke her cheek. _Her skin is so soft._ “Yeah I do, Eds, plus it’s not that you just look great. You are so fucking kind, and you don’t take any shit, especially from me, and you just care so much. I don’t know how you do it, if I was half the person you are, maybe -” _Oh no, you can’t do this._ Richie abruptly pulls away from Eddie, realizing suddenly how close they were and she had been stroking the side of Eddie’s face for the better part of the last 5 minutes.

Just as Richie starts to get up from the couch, about to laugh away this whole thing, Eddie grabs her wrist. “Wait, I - I want you to keep going.” It’s almost impossible for Richie to look at her, but when she does, Eddie is so red it must hurt and she’s already looking up at Richie with her huge eyes and the robe is slipping more open and no one can blame Richie for what she does.

Leaning forward, Richie kisses the corner of Eddie’s mouth first. She still doesn’t know if Eddie’s into this, but the way her eyes flutter and her breath hitches, makes Richie feel brave. For the longest time, Richie would’ve sworn that Eddie’s skin was the softest thing ever, but after this - nothing’s got anything on her lips. Richie couldn’t believe this was happening, she felt like she wasn’t real. Everything felt so floaty and then she felt Eddie’s tongue against her lips and without thinking about it, pinches Eddie’s shoulder where her hands have decided to rest.

“Ow! What the fuck, Richie!” Eddie pulls back and punches Richie in the shoulder immediately and she can’t help but laugh, _so this is real._ Richie still can’t believe it.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another one. This is how I'm spending my time now, and I don't regret it! 
> 
> Please tell me I'm good.


End file.
